Draco Malfoy meets the Real World
by SilentRain21
Summary: After Hogwarts. Hermione is attending a muggle college, when low and behold, Draco Malfoy walks in! What is going on? And what is Hermione going to do about it?
1. Organic Chemistry

A/N Harry Potter does not belong to me! :P

"Sarah Jane, Sarah!" Were the whispered words uttered from one friend to another.

"Knock it off would you Ne? I'm trying to pay attention for once!" Whispered right back a one Sarah Jane Ambrose. Unlike many of the other women in their class, Sarah Jane was unique in every since of the word. She was taller than most women, reaching a height of six feet and two inches. However it was her hair that any person, or every person rather, would notice her by. She had multi colored hair that looked and well screamed really, "Look at me". Her hair was short in the back, barley reaching the bottom of her neck, while her bangs extended all the way down to her clavicle. The once naturally blonde hair was now stripped with black gracing the tips and roots.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, we are going to study together later and you know it! Anyway do me a favor, I'm not going insane am I or did a guy just walk in the doors with blonde hair?" Asked Sarah's rather smart brunette friend, who tended to act more blonde than an actual blonde from time to time.

"Yes Ne, the really HOT guy that just walked in has blonde hair. What of it?"

".............Shit"

"Ne? Whats wrong? Do you know him? Hermione?" Sarah gushed out before finally realizing her friend was in a complete state of shock and slapping her. SMACK!!!

"OW! SARAH!" Hermione Granger shouted while turning a sharp glare at her friend.

"What you were spacing out on me. So who's the guy? An EX?"

"NO! Oh hell no! He's just the class jerk from my old school, you know, THAT school." Hermione quickly glanced over towards the male blonde.

Sarah glanced over her shoulder at the boy before looking back at Ne and whispering, "Wait do you mean, you know, swish and flick? THAT school school?"

Hermione looked at her friend with wide eyes. "Yeah, That school. But what I don't get is why he's here. In college. Scratch that, why the bloody hell is he here in MY college?!?!"

"Hahaha! The school isn't yours Ne! But at any rate, I'm sure you'll find out"

"Oh and why's that?"

"Cuz he's coming over here right now."

A/N Sorry the first chappie is so short people! The second will be up by tomorrow! (another shortie) Anyway I hope you enjoyed and will continue reading! One of my besties read my story and she's the only reason I ended up posting it so if you want to thank her- visit her page and read her stuff!

heres her link! .net/u/1676072/elegantgoth89


	2. Chicago Conversations

Usual disclaimer- sorry guys but I'm not in any way the real author of Harry Potters world! :)

Chapter 2

"Crazy woman say what?" Hermione screeched, causing all the other students who had been comfortably seated around the room to have mixed reactions to the disturbance. At the same time one blonde headed male had situated himself in the seat next to Hermione, the all too familiar Malfoy smirk in place.

"Uh, if you can't contain yourself I'm going to have to ask you to leave class miss, there are some students who ARE paying attention." The elderly woman wheezed out while managing an evil glare directed straight at Hermione.

"Sorry Professor, it won't happen I promise."

"Hn. So as I was saying class......" Professor Ricartie's voice droned on with the lecture about Organic Chemistry. After the first lecture had finished almost a week ago, Ne had told Sarah Jane about the similarity between their current professor and Ne's old History teacher from Hogwarts, Professor (and ghost) Binn's.

However at the current time, Hermione couldn't have cared less about the good old ghost from her past, or whatever her current professor was rambling on about now. You see she was more concerned about the fact that Draco Malfoy, the pureblood, annoying Slytherin, mister "I'm better than everyone" himself had just taken the seat right next her, in an Organic Chemistry class, in a MUGGLE college, in Chicago Illinois.

And even though she herself wasn't aware of her staring, or the fact that her jaw was just about to hit the floor, Malfoy was.

"You can stop dreaming of shagging me in the broom closet at any point now Hermione." Once again smirking.

"That's Granger to you Malfoy. What the HELL are you doing HERE?" Ne whispered all the while volume growing with each syllable.

"Avoiding the subject are we now _Granger_? Don't tell me you want to go out back to my dorm room to shag do you? I'll be honest with you, I don't think you can wait that long can you?"

"Oh shove off you stupid git, it's you who looks like he hasn't gotten any in YEARS." Ne replied easily while rolling her eyes and mentally thinking, 'I guess this is one of those times where I'm actually glad that all my friends talk dirty to one another. I'm not as easily thrown off track anymore.'

"Alright that does it! You two in the front row! Get out of my class and don't come back! NOW!" Roared the very angry Professor Ricartie. Ne quickly reached to grab her things and headed straight for the door without even a backward glance, her face a bright shade of red, with Malfoy right on her heels. The nano-second she heard the door close behind him, Ne rounded on Draco faster than a pack of starving rabid wolves.

"Start talking. What are you doing here? In college, in a muggle college none the less! Why for Pete's sakes are YOU in Organic Chemistry and how the hell did you end up NOT in Azkaban?"

A/N sorry chapter 2 is so short everyone! I know I promised this earlier but heck, life happens! :) and midterms (and MCATS) so ya its a little late! :) next one coming soon!


	3. Lenx building

No I'm not the real author of harry potter! :)

Chapter 3

* * *

"Well Granger, that's for me to know, and you to ponder."

"Piece of shit."

"Excuse me Granger? Did I just hear YOU cuss" The Malfoy smirk ever present upon Draco's lips.

"What of it?" Ne asked sneering right back.

"Its you."

"......"

"Well anyway, not that this hasn't been, you know _'real' _or whatever the muggles are saying these days, but I've got Calculus now...where the hell is the J.K. Lenx building?"

"Your in Calculus?"

"Oh for pity's sake Granger- _YES_"

"And Organic Chemistry."

"Well spotted"

"And your looking for the Lenx building?"

"Should I be taking notes here or something Granger? Or would you care to carry on this one-sided conversation alone?"

"Shove it Malfoy. What other classes are you in?"

"Anatomy, some random thing called P.E. and Biochemistry."

".......Malfoy...Why in the name of all that is holy, do you have my freaking schedule?!"

"Um cuz thats what the Wizemgot decided."

"_Why?_"

"Something about not being able to use my wand ever again if I didn't learn how to, oh what was the word they used?...Coexist! Yes that was it. Coexisting with muggles."

"And that ties in with you having my college schedule how exactly?"

"I told the Wizemgot of our undying love and they saw it fit to allow us to be together for the next 4 years darling." The blonde said with the brightest smile he had ever graced the world, or at lease Ne's world with.

"You just smiled. O god. Calculus. Science classes. Malfoy. Have you fucking lost your _mind!_ Draco Malfoy! Us? College? Wizemgot? _Undying love?_"

And to all those people who had been walking by this may have appeared to be just another lovers quarrel, but upon seeing a brunette girl suddenly feint only to be caught in the arms of the man she quarreled with, this would have appeared to be a normal situation. However if a wizard or witch had witnessed this exchange, he or she would have sworn they had just seen hell freeze over, for the likes of an pardoned Death Eater to bestow a kiss on the only female member of the golden trio.

* * *

A/N so in my last author note i said I would update soon, what I didnt think was that I would be updating twice in one night! :) Sorry and your welcome! :) I couldn't resist writing a little bit more. longer chapters and funny wit(or rather what I think is funny) will be coming soon!

Elegantgoth - Don't worry dear you'll be finding out soon enough!

Lyssalovie - thanks for the review! :) Your my first review from someone I don't know! I promise I'll make the next chapter longer just for you.

LilyLuna21 - thanks for reviewing! please keep reading!

4everthesickestbabe16 - thank you! please keep reading!


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

Author's Note

Hey ya'll sorry for not uploading for such a long time! And Don't kill me for not uploading anything now. School has been and always will be my priority, and sadly this entire semester has been nothing but papers!

Anyway, I want to know – does anyone like this story? Should I continue it, discontinue it, or start uploading my new story? If at least two people (ElegantGoth you dont count! - sry buddy, but I know your vote) respond that you'd like this story to continue, I'll start working on it this week! If not, I'll start writing out my newer story. Let me know!

And I may not post for a few weeks, I would like to have written at least 4 chapers before I post anything.

Nice talking to you all and thanks for reading!

-SilentRain-


	5. Conversations

"This cannot be happening! I can't believe this, I refuse to believe this, where the hell does he get off _kissing_ me?!" Hermionie ranted to Harry Potter via the fireplace. Needless to say, while Harry loved Hermionie like a sister, when she had her head coming through his fireplace, looking every part a lioness with a firey mane as she yelled, he was terrified of what to say in case she took out her anger on _him._

"Um Mionie...Do you think that maybe, he uh, Malfoy might you know, like you?"

"What?! Are you kidding! He probably just wanted to piss me off, oh I hate that....that annoying Ferret!"

"Ya Mionie I know" Harry whispered, still terrified of getting hexed by the firey lion.

"I mean come on, does he actually think he will survive in a **muggle **college? He's never taken any classes to prevent him for it! I mean you know how many extra classes I had to take during our summers to prepare for going to a muggle college? I know it was a shock to everyone that I wanted to go the muggle route for college but still! If that ferret thinks that he can copy my homework and stuff like the entire gryffindor male population, he's dead wrong!" Hermionie huffed.

"Um Mionie, it was just Ron and I who copied your stuff" Harry objected.

"Oh please Harry, I might be clueless when it comes to the male population, but I'm not thick! I didn't care that you and Ron would share with Neville or Dean, hell I gave Ginny all of my notes every year!"

"Wait a minute! You mean you lectured Ron and me for _years_ when you were ok with helping everyone?! Mionie!"

"Thats besides the point and you know it! What am I going to do about Ferretface?" Mionie quickly interjected after Harry's repremand.

"Whose doing what to me?" A smooth ice-like voice floated through to Harry's ears, promply causing Hermionie to pull her head out of the fireplace.

"What the HELL are you doing in my apartment Malfoy? Did you apperate? Blast through one of my wards? No never mind I don't care, get out!" Mionie said quickly starting to shove a highly entertained blonde towards her front door.

Laughing his head off Draco replied, "You know, considering that your supposed to be the brightest witch of out age, you forgot to lock your front door!"

"And why on earth would a wizard use a front door?" There was a sound as Harry decided to disconnect the floo at this point, figuring that Hermionie would be fine and was actually more concerned for Draco's saftey.

"Oh I dont know, maybe when they've had their wand confinscated for a year." Draco admitted with a shrug of his shulders.

"Wait, what? But I though you said-"

"That I got out of Azkaban? Yeah I did, in exchange I have to attend school here with you, give up magic for a year, paid a fine, and I have to take a test, polysomthing or other every 3 months."

"You have to take a polygraph test? Why?"

"To make sure I'm at least trying to learn how to be a muggle."

"Why not make you take a truth potion then?" Hermionie asked truly interested for the first time.

Draco stared straight into her eyes as he responded, "Built up an immunity to them, daddy dearest had to make sure of some things."

"Oh." Suddenly Hermione felt really confused and worried that she had seriously misjudged the blonde man in front of her. But before she could even begin to let herself feel bad for the ferret there was a loud resounding SMACK that resounded through the apartment.

"HOLY HELL GRANGER WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SLAP ME FOR?"

"For kissing me" SMACK, as her hand came across Draco's other side of his face.

"GRANGER!"

"And that was for breaking in, now get out before I hex you." Once again shoving Draco towards the front door.

"Alright alright I'm going! Sheesh, so much for trying to be nice!"

"You Malfoy, don't know how to be nice!" And with that Hermionie finally got to slam her door in Draco's face, effectively silencing him. "Thank God, peace and quiet at last. Shit he broke my lock!"


End file.
